PPG Truth Or Dare
by MCBoomer
Summary: You send in dares and truths and they execute them yes its the game called truth or dare or the torture game
1. Welcome To HELL!

Hello guys I'm back to crazynessssss!

Me:Today we start TORD

All except me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: :(

Boomer:*sighs*It's okay.

Bubbs:Mc_boomer does not own us also we are 5 again whoohoo!

* * *

Me:Hello guys since none of you have gave me dares or truths I will use my own.

Me:Dares,Butch I dare you to jump off the highest building possible and yell For you Buttercup!

Butch:*Runs to the building and jumps off* For you Buttercup!*lands on the ground unconsious*

Me:Ohh thats gonna leave a mark.

BC:your too awesome.

Me:Thanks.

Me:Okay while he slowly wakes up BC and Bubbles go into the room and make out.

BC:You and Dani should be ashamed off your selves for the horrible TORD sessions you make.

Me:i'll make sure to tell her that when I see her.

BC:Good!

BC and Bubbs:*Go into the room and do dare*

Boomer:BUUUUUUUUUUUTCH!

Butch:*wakes up and yells back*WHAAAAAAT!

Boomer:Look! *points towards BC and Bubbs and takes the picture and sends it to all online sites*

Butch:LOL your worse than me.

Boomer:IKR XD

Brick:LOL

Boomer:Your quiet today.

Brick:Cause I dont want want no dares.

Me:\Too late Brick kiss Blossom with passion.

Brick:just letting you know thats easy since I do this everyday.

Me:1. how and Why fudging five!

Brick:1. Casue I love her and we made a bet for a date and we ended up liking it dont mean squat.

Me:True -_-

Brick:*rolls eyes and does dare*

Me:Okay Blossom-

Bloss:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Me:Don't

Bloss:CKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: *slaps the taste out her mouth*

Me:Now here's some candy

Bloss:*Takes the candy and eats it*I taste nothing

Me:I slapped the taste out ur mouth.

Bloss:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me:Anywhoo Bloss for being stupid eat a shake made of dog poop pee cat poop and pee and my pee

Everyone:EWWWWWWWWWW!

Me:*Makes my pets appear and puts the ingredients in* Drink up. Also *Gives her taste back and laughs evily*

Blossom:*Swallows it and throws up and goes to get 30000000000000000000000000000 tic tacs and mints as well as some mint ice cream

Everyone Except Blossom:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blossom:*Comes back with the freshest breath ever.*

Me:Okay then,BC i dare you too take Brick on a date and have Blossom follow you guys then you kiss him

BC,Brick,and Blossom:*Go on the date and BC kisses Brick but is attacked and beaten to a pulp by Blossom*

Bloss:NEVER!

BC:OKAY GET OFF!

Brick:0_0

Blossom:*Fixes hair and leaves while taking Brick in her hands leaving BC sprwled on the floor to die*(XD)

Me:What happend to BC.

Brick:I think after BC kissed me Blossom here killed her.

Evryone except the reds:0_0

Me:JESUS CHRIST WOMEN!

Robin and Mitch:*Bust in* SORRY WE'RE LATE!

Me:Its ,Bubbs Beat up BC for what she did to Boomer last night in bed.

Boomer:HUH?!

BC:WHATTT!

Me:Have fun BC XD!

Bubbs:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *She beat the living dayliights outta BC*

Butch:You keep messing with the others but not me :(

BC:*coughs up blood*damn I'm gonna die *dies*

All excpet Bubbles and Blossom:You guys Fucking killed BC

The Boys:*Cover their moths for their language*

Me:WOOOOAH!

Blossom and Bubbs:CRAP

Me:*calls Professor* Yea Professor Bubbs and Bloss killed BC cause of the dares she did and some lie I made up.

Professor:NOOOOO! *cries*Your an evil kid why!?

Me:I have healing powers bozzo.

Prof.:*stops crying*Oh.

All: except me:Rly? -_-

Me:Y*snickers*E*Snickers again*S! *Full blown laugh*

Bloss:Whats so funny

Me:THAT FACE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHA!

All:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me:See you later guys.

All except me:Byeee!

* * *

Me:That was hilarious also BC is back alive.

BC:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Bubbs:I cant believe you made me kill her over a lie.

Me:I'm just that good.


	2. Rules and Guidelines

_**Hey guys I will update today but I need to make some rules clear.**_

_** is now a fourm that I have up where you can give truths and dares.**_

_** will be no giving requests through reviews. You can only PM me them or go to the fourms.**_

_** you want you can ask to co-host in a part I will not turn you down so dont be shy **_

**_Go to profile for Fourm link_**


	3. Hello guest

Dani,I just got your request I will let you co-host next chappie cause I promised my friend ROMANI that I would have him and me do a chappie by ourselves so be patient.

* * *

Me:boomer Disclaimer.

Boomer:MC_Boomer does not own us.

* * *

Me:Hello guys I'm baaaack and I have a co-host so here he is!

ROMANI:HEY GUYS.

Evryone except me and ROMANI:HEY!

Me:Okay lets get read off your dares first.

Romani:Okay my first dare is Boomer has to drink a smoothie made out of cow maneur,goat milk,and a hint of mint and if he refuses we all jump him.

Boomer:FINE!

Romani:*Makes Smoothie*

Boomer:*Does Dare*EWWWWWWWWWW! *Cries*

Butch:Hush Up you big baby.

Me:Don't tease.

Romani:Boomer thats just the beginning.

Romani:Next dare is for Butch and you may not like and BC have to make out after Butch eats cow maneur,horse radish,and a drop of hot SAUACE!

BC:EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!EW!EW

Butch:CRAP.*Butch does his part then makes out with BC.

BC:I'm gonna kill you Romani!

ROMANI:Bring it on.

BC and Romani:Start fighting.

Me:*jumps in and pressure points BC*She'll stay that way until she has a dare.

Romani:Next dare Blossom pucker up because you have to makeout with MOJO XD XD XD

Evryone except Bloss:XD XD XD XD LOL *dies*

Blossom:AHHHHHHHHHHH! *does dare*

Me:*Revives evryone* He gone learn you today Bloss.

Romani:*speaks before Bloss can* Blossom you must say Everything I do I see you tryin to get in my way,but as they say down south imma learn you today

Blossom:Everything I do I see you tryin to get in my way,but as they say down south imma learn you today.

Everyone:HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Romani:Now for my truths,first Blossom is it true you love Brick?

Bloss:No duh we said that in the first chapter nimwit.

Me:No Brick said that retard.

Bloss:Oh,well then yea.

Romani:Okay BoomerDo you love Waffles more than I?

Boomer:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Romani:In your dreams.

Boomer:SCrew You

Me:"You guys are just bein selfish" XD

Evryone:XD

Robin and Mitch*Burst through the door and hit me in the head*SORRY WE"RE LATE!

Me:CRAP THAT HURTS!

Romani:You guys missed the Dare session ur lucky. -_-

Me:XD XD XD There's that face again HAHAHAHAHA!

Purples:IKR

Romani:Anyway next truth is Mitch Is it true that you like Mulk or Milk?\

Mitch:I dont see the difference.

Me:Of course you don't

Romani:This is for evryone including you MC

Me:MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!*raises hand*

Romani:OKAYYYYY!

Me:FlameWing!

Romani:Good Job you get a cookie.

Me:Really!?

Romani:Yeet!

Me:*Grabs Romani*GIVE ME THE COOKIE!

Romani:Fine! *Gives him a quadrupile muultiple type chocolate cookie that is the size of the Tord Place.

Me:*Gulps it down in one bite*I'm still hungry.

Everyone:WHAT THE HECK!

Me:YUP

Romani:I have a few more dares for the Purples and others.

Romani:Mitch and Boomer have to fight Me(FlameWing)

MC_Boomer(Flame)and Brick.

,Brick,Mitch,andBoomer:Fight and Brick and Flame have Bruises while Flamewing is playing unconcious

Romani:ATASMANTUKIN! *Flies up and uses last Resort with me*

Me:YESSSSS!

Romani:call me Flamewing from now on.

Me:and call me Flame.

Me:Now time to Read our lasts truths and dares from...The CrazyCuteGirls!

Me:First dare greens BC your a crunchy pickle and Butch you a make up a game with your new characters XD

Greens:Okay *Make up a game where B8utch tries to eat BC*

BC:AGHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!

Butch:I'm So hungery.

Me:Cause we love game!

Everyone:What the?

Me:Its Stuck in my head.

ME:Next dare Reds Have a race. The winner gets to pet my puppy (Spencer) and the loser gets to lick him\

Reds:*does dare*

Brick:I won!

Me:YESSSSSS *Makes Dani and Spencer appear*

Blossom:HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Lick Spencer*

Blossom:EWWWWW I need mints

Me:Sorry removed them all.

Bloss:Shi-

Me:*Duck tapes her mouth shut before she can say it*Don't!

Brick:Whatch it Pinky. *Pets Spencer while eying her*

Me:okayyyyyyyy...Blues Whatch the 'Big Bang Theory'.

Romani:WOW Dani...

Blues:*goes into The Room and they watch the show*

Me:While they do that here are the truths.

Me:Greens,Was that fun?She also says "My cousin and I had fun playing a game with a hiyena and a crunchy pickle while camping.

BC:NOOOOOOOO!

Butch:YUSHHHH!

Me:Reds How do you feel abpout the people whop ship BlossomxDexter.

Blossom:I dont like Dorkster at all.

Brick:Don't mention it.

Me:Blos-SEX-ter

Bubbs and Boom:*comes out*What'd we miss.

Me:Just in time also nothing.

Me:Blues:How was the show?

Blues:Eh.

Me:Thats alll for today kiddos

Everyone:BYE! *Fights to shut off camera*

* * *

Blossom:I'm Gonna Kill Romani.

ROMANI:What did I do?

Bloss:YOU MADE ME MAKE OUT WITH MOJO!

BC:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Romani:I dont care anymore.

Me:LOL Thats what Jamel always says.

Everyone:Peace Cobanermites!


	4. What The Triple Fudge Sundae Romani!

Hello guys I'n back for another chappie.

Brick:MC_boomer Does not own us.

\Me:Thx

Bubbles:Awww I wanted to say that.

* * *

Me:Hello guys I have 1 co-host thats permanent

Romani:I'm Permanet now!

Me:lets get started with Romani's dares

Romani:Cool,Fisrt dare,I dare everyone to buy Mc_Boomer and Me chocalote giant cookies XD.

PPG and RRB:*Does dare*HERE! *tosses cookies at us*

Romani:*makes grunts*CHAOS CONTROL!

Me:What are you doing? ^_

Romani:Playing with a Broomstick.

Me:Wowwwww...

Romani:Anyways my next dare is for Boomer,You have to makeout with Fuzzy.

Me:You said that was gonna less evil.

Romani:That isn't evil in my books

Me:*Sweat Drops* Uhh...

Boomer:Why do you this!?

Me:*makes Fuzzy appear*

boomer:*Does dare*I hate you so much.

Me:Thats why he's awesome.

Romani:Your gona like this next one Boomer.

Romani:Everyone have to give Boomer $500 each.

Evryone including Me and Romani:*Does dare*

Me:ME and Romani are soooo generous

Amiya:Jr. Get ur kool-aid

Me:OHHHH! BRB!

Romani:While he does that my next dare is for everyone to give host *drum rolls*$1,000,000,000 dollars!.

PPG and RRB:WHATT! 0_0

Romani:You heard me did I stutter.

PPG and RRB:A Hole.

Romani:You guys are a children.

Brick:SHUT UP TYLER!

Me:You watch evrything I watch don't you.

Brick:Yup XD

Romani:Whatever!

Romani:My next dare is for MC_Boomer He must take on Evryone by hisself.

MC_Boomer:*Knocks the PPG and RRB out*Now for you Romani.

Romani:Bring it on!

Both:*clash and a loud BOOM is heard*

xXxTimeSkipXxX

Both:*have brusies and are bleeding heavily as the PPg and RRb watch.

Boomer:This is really good!

Brick:*Slaps him betweeen the eyes*Shut up idiot

Me:*Secretly charges up Last Resort*

Romani:*Notices it and charges his up*

Both:*Shoot eachother and the two are near death.

Me:*Heals hiself*Imma takin you down now! LAST RESORT!

Me:*Kills Romani*HGAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WON!

PPG and RRB:*slowly back away* We will never fight you again.

Me:*rolls eyes and revive Romani*

Romani:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me:IKR

Romani:Now for my truths. *winces*

Romani:Is it true that Brick can kill Butch.

Brick:Duhh! Are you that dum-B

Butch:Shut up no you cant.

Brick:HA!

Romani:Brick are you scared of MC_Boomer

Brick:NOO!

Me:Is that a challenge!

Brick:NO!

Romani:Like I thought.

Romani:BC is it true you hate Butch.

BC:No comment.

Robin:Okaaay.

Me:The purples are still here.

Romani:This one is out to Robin! Shoutout to Robin! Is it true you can beat me in Mortal Kombat?

Robin:Yushhhh! I did it yestrday.

Romani:You got lucky but I would beat you this time.

Robin:Is that a challenge

Romani:MMMMHUN!

Robin:Lets go then.

Both*Play MK*

Me:While they do that I'll read off the rest of his truths.

Me:Blossom is it true you love Mitch.

Blossom:*yells*NO THATS ROBIN'S MAN!

Romani:Thats not what I heard *says it from 'The Room'

Me:Now,Romani you know I dont ship mixed pairing so dont even try it.

Romani:Thats what Mitch TOLD ME.

Me:THATS IT! *Goes into 'The Room' and shuts off MK and beats Romani up.

Romani:OKAY! JEEZ!

Me:I said DON'T!

Romani:FINE!

Me:Now I will read from Gracie.

Me:BC Ok, dress up as Miley Cyrus from the Wrecking Ball( that means the wrecking ball and the hammer)

BC:Why did her of all people see this?

Me:Cause she's awesome.

BC:ARGHHH! *does dare and sticks out tounge like Miley* Hat-E (she talking like this cause her tounge)

Evryone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Me:*calms down*Whooo that was hilarious anywhoo Butch Do a twerking flash-mob at a Subway Station.

Butch:Just when I thought she wouldn't hurt me.

Butch:*goes to subway station*I cant believe she's going to do this to me.

ME:*Follows him*HEy Butch you gotta do it.

Butch:Crap he followed me!HUHHH!*does dare*

Me:satisfied and laughing at Butch!

Both:*Go back to the tord place*

Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Boomer:This is really funny.

Me:you say that now...

Me:Anywhoo Brick: watch " What, What in the butt" and mimic the music video with a Britney Spears hair do

Brick:*gives hisself a Brittney Spears hair do*Okay *Does dare*

Me:Wow Gracie I should make you co-host next time also I would like a giant chocolate cookie.

Me:Bubbs call the Professor and tell him to meet you at the hospital. Btw your pregnant with twins. Father...is unknown.

Bubbs:*Calls the prof.* call the Professor and tell him to meet you at the hospital. Btw your pregnant with twins. Father...is unknown.

Prof.:That TORD game is really reallly messed up.

Me:alright Bloss have a dance contest with a chicken.

Me:*makes a chicken appear and music plays*

Me:Here ya go.

Blossom*Tries to dance but loses*I lost to the chicken

Brick:0_0

Me:XD okay Boomer Take Buttercup's favorite blankie and burn it, then let Buttercup hit you for it.

Boomer:But I'm scared.

Me:Do it anyways.

boomer:*Burns blanket* Okay here it goes.

BC:NooOOOOOOOO! *Cries* *Hits Boomer*

Booomer:That didn't hurt at all.

Me:She's probably too sad to do anything.*sighs*Oh well.

Me:On that note..

Evryone:BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

ME:*Shuts off camera*

* * *

Brick: I'm lucky I didn't get a stupid dare this time

Me:This time anyway *evil laugh*

Brick:*Runs away in fear*

ME:HAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaaa... I'm so lonely :(


End file.
